


Swiftly Flow the Days

by poppetawoppet



Series: City Lights [4]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiftly Flow the Days

Kris sighed as Lane ran through the events of the day again. The last time he had gotten married, he distinctly remembered showing up in his tux and not being hung over were pretty much his only requirements. Yet since the day Adam had proposed—the day they had proposed to each other—it had been a flurry of arguments and sighs, frowns and dirty looks. And that was just over their outfits.

Kris loved Adam. He did. It surprised him how much sometimes; it caught him off guard at the strangest moments. Like when they went to pick the cake and Adam had winked at him as they fed each other bits of icing, Adam's mouth resting just a little longer than necessary on Kris's fingers, both of them laughing as the other customers tried not to stare.

About three weeks in Kris had drawn the line, telling Adam that he didn't care about colors and themes and favors. He just wanted to get married already.

Adam had sulked for maybe a minute, and then said, "So does that mean I get to plan by myself now?"

Kris had glared. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"I think you're _loco_."

Kris's mouth twitched and they laughed again. It was hard to stay angry at Adam for very long.

"Are you listening to me Kristopher?"

Kris looked up at Lane and sighed. "Not really. No offense Lane, but I've gone over this with Adam like a million times. I think I can manage."

She sighed. "Fine. Just… never mind."

She waltzed out of the room and Kris relaxed. The planning for this wedding had been both horrifying and wonderful. Horrifying because the guest list was outrageous, and the cameras outside the gates flashed every time a blade of grass waved in the air. Wonderful because all of that time was him and Adam.  
  
Kris rubbed his thumb against his empty ring finger. He knew he was getting the ring back today, but it still didn't feel right. He shut his eyes, hoping time would pass faster. Then his phone rang. _Adam_.

"I thought neither one of us was going to call each other," Kris said, smiling.

"Hello, dear. Good morning. I had a lovely night last night, how about you?"

Kris ignored Adam. "So, are you ready to get this done already?"

"We should have eloped."

"I told you! But _noooooooo_ ," Kris cleared his throat, and changed his voice to imitate Adam's. "I have a responsibility to my fans. They need to see this, Kristopher."

"Fuck you."

"Later, baby, later. I packed my suitcase. It's all condoms and lube. Think TSA will get a kick out of that?"

"Kristopher Allen!"

Kris grinned. "Okay. I lied. I put a swimsuit in there too."

"Why the hell did I call you?"

"Because you missed me."

"I do miss you. Who the hell invented the tradition of not seeing each other the night before? They should be shot."

"Let me go get my time machine," Kris said.

"Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's a lot to take on, and—"

"Adam."

"What?"

Kris wanted to burst out of his room; Adam's voice was so small. But he had a list to follow, and leaving his room before the appointed time was off the list.

"Adam, I agreed to wear whatever Halloween costume you wanted me to wear this year. I think I'm sure."

"But that was to get the bridesmaids dresses you wanted."

"Actually, I would have been okay with the lavender. Adam," Kris sighed. "I'm terrible at this, but know that if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change anything. Even the stupid cake topper."

"But you hate the cake topper."

"Yes, but I love you."

There was a silence for a long time. "Okay," Adam said. "Let's do this."

"I'm hanging up now."

"I love you too."

Kris grinned at his phone. It was finally here. It was the twentieth of May all over again, but this time, he knew the result.

*

Kris knew the grin that split his face was probably about as wide as Adam's. They had seen each other's tuxes before, both black with just a hint of glitter, the flowers at the lapel the only difference. Adam's was green, and Kris's was blue. They walked up the aisle together, so many faces focused on theirs.

At some point they said vows, and had slipped the familiar rings on each other's fingers. Kris really didn't recall, and when he watched the video later he could see why. Neither he nor Adam could look at anything else but each other, their hands locked tightly.

Kris did remember the kiss, Adam whispering, "Let's not give too much of a show" before pressing his lips against Kris's, warm and familiar, locked frozen in time for what seemed like forever, and when they broke apart they were both smiling, and there was music, and everyone was standing and laughing.

He remembered dancing, with Adam, with Alli, his mother, Adam's mother, even Matt at one point. He remembered Andrew and Monty picking up guitars and jamming, Cale and Tommy trying to out drink each other. Allison catching the bouquet that neither Kris nor Adam had carried, but as Adam had said it was tradition. There was a look in her eyes saying she knew exactly who it was for.

"He doesn't even know does he?" Adam murmured as he wrapped his arms around Kris.

"I don't think so," Kris said, and leaned back. "He's a sweet kid."

"I don't like his dad."

"I don't like your great-aunt either."

"Point. They do look cute together.

Kris made a humming noise, swaying slowly with Adam as they watched Alli and David dance.

They left amid confetti and rice, Adam making appropriately shocked faces as they saw the decorated limo, Kris rolling his eyes because Matt and Anoop—it had to be Matt and Anoop—had substituted dildos for old shoes.

"Finally," Adam sighed, laying his head into the seat.

"No limo sex? I am disappointed, Lambert."

"That's Allen-Lambert, now bitch. Anyway, I'm saving my energy for tonight."

"Like you ever had problems before."

"I've never been married to you before."

"Hmmm," Kris murmured, and toyed with Adam's tie. "Maybe we should make a case study of it. You know, test wedding night stamina, versus regular old every other night."

Adam opened an eye, one side of his lips curving upward. "Kristopher Lambert-Allen, I do believe I have corrupted you beyond repair. However, said case study would require that we document all events."

Kris laughed. "Adam, I'm still not taping anything."

"Spoilsport. Well, I guess since you already have my shirt unbuttoned…"

Kris sighed as Adam kissed him again, fingers rapidly working at the buttons of Kris's shirt.

"Just remember it's only forty-five minutes to the airport."

"Honey, please. Like that's even a challenge."

Kris laughed again.

*

It was quiet again, the stars just beginning to twinkle above the beach house. Adam was snoring softly. Kris rubbed his arms and looked up, making a wish.

_Though the days may flow by swiftly, let them all seem like today. Let them all seem forever, if they can._

He nodded to himself, then curled up beside Adam, reaching for his hand and kissing it lightly.

Then he closed his eyes, and drifted off, hand still entwined with Adam's.


End file.
